The NintendHero's
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: Elementa decided to bring in her DS one day, along with the NintenDogs games! And with a puppy named after amlost the whole leauge, everyone wants to see thiers! Even Batman! But, being Batman, he is without one! What will happen? I suck at sumarries


Random Story

_**The Nintend-Hero's**_

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game_

_Shrarada- Sky Sweetnam_

Elementa Walked into the lunch room, DS in hand. Not to mention completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her. Picking a random table to sit at, she sat next to Green Lantern and Huntress. Who quickly noticed. They both turned and looked at her. _I didn't know we were even alowed to bring in personal items._ Huntress thought to herself. Green Lantern raised his eye-brow. He wanted to know...First of all what was she doing, and two-What she was playing. So he decided to scoot closer.

"Sage.." He asked.

She jumped, dropping her styless to the floor. Clutching her chest, she looked to see who scared her.

"Omigod, Jhon! don't EVER do that to me again!" She said loudly, making people stare at her more.

She reached down onto the floor and picked up her styless. Forgetting what just happened, she went back to her game.

"Sage?" Jhon asked again. This time with her being scared out of her witts

"Yes, GL?" She looked up, clearly annoyed, and a fake smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Huntress asked. She wanted to know as well.

Elementa looked at her. She raised her eye-brow and put her DS on the table.

"I'm PLAYING with my PUPPIES." Elementa picked up her DS again, turned it around, and showed the sceen to Huntress.

"Animated dogs? What is the worls coming to?"

She took the DS from Elementa's hands, along with the plasic pen. While Huntress was rying to figure out how to play the game Elementa came over to her side. She pointed out all the basics to her, and evetually just took it back from her. Green Lantern and Huntress continued to observe her. Then the Green Arrow came in. He noticed Huntress and Green Lantern huddled over Elementa, and walked over to she what all the fuss was about?

"Hey Sage!" He shouted while walking over to the table.

Sage looked up and waved, then went back to her game. Gren Arrow walked up behind her, sticking his head over the other two. Huntress realized that he was there and scooted over so he could see. _Nintendogs, oh god._ He thought.

"Nintendogs Sage? Honestly? Whats the point?" Sage turned around after he had asked.

" Yes Oliver. Nintendogs. Look, I even have a puppy named after you." Sage held up the screen to his face. He saw, and was slightly scared, but flattered.

"A Boxer?" He asked, shoving the DS Back to Sage

"Yeah, it remids me of you the most!" Sage smiled. "I have a dog for most of the Leauge. I call them the Nintend-Hero's!" Sage jumped up and put her fists on her sides, and laughed sitting back down.

"Is there one for me?" Huntress knelt over to see.

"Yeah! I think I have one for you. But its in a different one, hold on!" Sage reached into her back pocket, pulling out three small plastic squares.

She saved the game and pulled out the one that was currently in the DS, adn placed it on the table with the rest. Green Lantern looked over at the squares.

"Dachshund, Chihuahua, Labrador, and Dalmation? What does that mean?" Green Lantern picked up the Dalmation one to observe it.

Sage snatched it back and put it back on the table. Then she picked up the Dalmation one and put it in the DS. While turning it on, she called Huntress over to show her the dog she had named after her.

"A Cavalier K.C Spaniel? What kind of dog is that? How does it remind you of me?" Huntress leaned back. She was slighlty upset

"I don't know! When I saw it I thought of you!" Sage said in reply

"Fine. What-ever." Huntress Walked off and sat at a far off table with Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash.

Huntress told them about the dogs, and how Elementa had a dog for each of them. All three of them were deeply interested. So they all decided to wich dog Sage had for them. Sage saw them walking over, Flash slighlty ahead of the other two, and put in anothe one of them games. Thats the one she had them in.

"Come to see your puppy side my friends?" Sage smiled and told them to sit so she ould show them.

"Well for Clark I have a Labrador. How can he not be? I mean honeslty!" Sage scooted over to SuperMan so he could see properly

"I can see with that." Green Lantern said. Green Arrow nodded in agreement, as did the others.

Sage showed the others thiers. A Dalmation for Diana. A Chihauhua for Wally. Once they had they're dogs they left, and spread the word. By the end of the day.Shyera got a Beagle, J'onn had recived a Dachshund, Vixen got a Boxer..and so on. Almost the whole Leauge had come to retrive they're puppy side. But what shoked everyone was when Batman came in. Curiosity had gotten the better of him

"I'm sorry Bats...I don't have one for you..." Sage held her head down in shame. "It's just nobody knows you that well..So..So I couldn't..Nobody can figure you out..." Sage had almost begun to cry.

Batman knew this was true, but nobody had ever said it to his face before. He was...Damaged by it. But barley. And it made him think...So he nodded and left the room. Sage looked up to see everyone around her, moving out of the way for Batman to walk by.

"Don't you all have some where to be?" Wally moved in front of Sage, shooing everyone away to give her girl-friend some peace.Everyone walked away and the day went on.

**Later the same day**

_**Wayne Mansion**_

"Excuse me Master Bruce, but it seems you have a delivery."

Bruce Wayne looked up from his dinner as Alfred walked into the dinning hall, a large, heavy box in his hands. The box had several holes on the sides. Bruce stood up and quickly made his way to assist his butler.

"Alfred my friend, your getting much to old for this." He said talking the box from Alfred's arms.

It was very nice to be Alfred sometimes, being able to see the human side of Batman like that. He let Bruce take the box and place it on the table.

"Alfed, could you pass me that knife there please?" He pointed to the clean knife by his empty dinner plate.

Alfred walked over to the table and picked up the knife then handed it Bruce. Bruce nodded in thanks to his butler and began to ope. the box. but befor he did, he noticed a small note on the top of the box. He tore it off and opened it. In bir, bright bubbl crusive letter he read-

_YO!_

_What up Bruce my man?! Okay, well. I'm still super sorry for not having a dog for you. So I got this for you! I'll see you next time we're saving thw world!_

_You're BFF for life_

_Sage Neilson AKA Elementa_

At the very bottem of the note was what looked like a smiley fave and what looked like a peace sign. Smilling, he put the note on the table and opened the box. Inside was loads of small strips of paper. Btu in the middle if it all was a small fluffly balc puff ball. He reacher inside and pulled it out.

"A cat Master Bruce?" Alfred looked ver shoked as he asked.

Around the cats neck was a small collar with a little bell and another note. Bruce pulled out the note and read aloud

" ' Dear Bruce. I never really saw you as a dog person anyway! PS I hope you not allergic to this lil'lady!' I must agree, I never was a dog person." He smiled and held the cat to his chest, listening to the sounds of its purrs.

**Next Day**

Elementa brought her DS in the next day as well. She had bought some new dogs and wanted to show them to the Hero's she names after them. Fire, Red Tornado, and Dr.Fate. Each with ones the had not expected. A Boxer for Fire. And German Shepherd for the other two. They enjoyed the fact that she acctualy remebered them, and loved the dogs. They thanked Elementa and went on there way.

Elementa deciced to ask Batman if he had recived the gift she had sent him. She found him in one of the computer rooms. Once she had walked in, he quickly hid what ever he was looking at and pretended to look at some criminal record files. But, lucky for Elementa, she got a quick glimpse at what looked like a 'How to look after your cat' website.

" HIYA BRUCE!" She said as she pounced into the chair next to him. "Did you get my little present I sent you?"

He looked at he oddly and looked back at the screen.

"AW! Come on Bruce! Did you?!" She asked again.

"I never said I was your best friend." He said, still looking at the screen.

That was all she needed. SHe stood up nd placed a hand on his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

**Okay everybody! Very random story I wrote! I had it in my head, and typed it down. It was alot different in my head though,LOLz. So yeah. Thanks for reading! Please R'n'R! Bye everybody!**


End file.
